Ultimate Otaku Answers
Otaku Levels Challenge 1 : *Less than 10 points: Newbie *Less than 20 points: Young Otaku *Less than 30 points: Average Otaku *Less than 40 points: Above-Average Otaku *Less than 50 points: Excellent Otaku *Less than 60 points: High-Class Otaku *Less than 70 points: Ultimate-Class Otaku *Full marks : Grandmaster Otaku Challenge 2 : *Less than 15 points: Young Otaku *Less than 25 points: Low-Class Otaku *Less than 35 points: Average Otaku *Less than 45 points: Above-Average Otaku *Less than 55 points: Excellent Otaku *Less than 65 points: High-Class Otaku *Less than 75 points: Ultimate CLass Otaku *Full 83 points : Super Ultimate Class Otaku *93 points : Supreme Otaku *103 points : Royal Otaku *113 points : Ultimate Supreme Otaku *123 points : Legendary Otaku *133 points : Ultimate Exalted-Grandmaster Otaku of the Heavens *143 points : God of Otakus ANSWERS Here are the answers to the picture-challenges CHALLENGE 1 1. Pocket watch from Pandora Hearts 2. Wiz/With from DNAngel 3. Sakura's feather from Tsubasa Chronicles 4. Symbol from +Anima 5. Dragonball from Dragonball Z 6. Prini from Disgaea 7. Riceball from Fruits Basket 8. Digivice from Digimon 9. Mokona fom XXXHolic (accepted anything from CLAMP) 10. Top from Bayblade 11. Pokeball from Pokemon 12.Hibird from Reborn! 13. Rose card from Barajou no kiss 14.Nyanko-sensei from Natsume Yujinchou 15. Book from Chobits 16. RoseCard from Card Captors 17. Deathnote from Deathnote 18. Keyblade from Kingdom Hearts 19. 7 coloured drink from Pixie Pop 20. Yoru's egg from Shugo Chara 21. Wand from Sailor Moon 22. School badge from Angel Beats 23. Alastor from Shakugan no Shana 24. Asuka/Rei from Evangelion 25. Guitar from K-On (also accepted Beck guitar) 26. Stop sign from Durarara 27.Meroko from Full Moon 28. Chibi Ed from Full Metal Alchemist 29. Armband from the Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi 30. Kon from Bleach 31. Rosette's watch from Chrono Crusade 32.Ciel's eye seal from Kuroshituji 33.Skull from Gurren Lagann 34.Gusk from Hibiki's Magic 35.Chocobo from Final Fantasy 36.Haro from Gundam Seed 37.Alice's hair ribbon from Heart no Kuni no Alice 38.Leak from Vocaloid 39.E-chan from Matantei detective Loki 40.Lelouch's eye from Code Geass 41.Tiger face from Tora Dora 42.Bunny from Gravitation 43.Kakashi's "Make out Paradise" from Naruto 44.Cat from Azumanga Daioh 45.Inuyasha's neclace from Inuyasha 46.Keroro from Sgt. Frog 47.Straw doll from Jigoku Shojo 48.Dango from Clannad 49.Symbol from Lagoon Engine 50.Negi's staff from Mahou sensei Negima! 51.Zero's tatto from Vampire Knight 52. Floating Reimu head from Touhou 53.Alice's bracelet from Alice 19th CHALLENGE 2 NOTICE: The ones with the asterisk (***) are non-anime cameos 1) Hiiro no Kakera - O-chan's forehead symbol 2) One Piece - Skull logo 3) Ano Hana - Flowers 4) .Hack//Sign - Tsukasa's staff 5) Zelda - Navi the Fairy *** 6) Mushishi - Plant creature 7) Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko - UFO 8) Inazuma 11 - Soccer ball 9) Card Captors - Kero-chan 10) Mawaru Penguindum - Penguin 11) Ore no Imouto - Comet-kun 12) Lucky Star - Cat 13) Natsume Yuuginchou - Book of Friends 14) Junjou Romantica - Teddybear 15) Persona4 - Kuma 16) D.Gray-man - Lavi's hammer 17) Kamisama no Memochou - Alice's teddybear 18) No. 6 - Rat (Hamlet) (Do not be mistaken for for Yuki from Fruits Basket) 19) Sailor Moon - Usagi's tiara 20) The World God Only Knows - Hagoromo 21) K-ON - Ritsu's hairclip 22) Panty & Stocking - Honekoneko 23) My Neighbour Totoro - Totoro plushie 24) Soul Eater - Maka's skythe 25) Gosick - Victorique's pipe 26) Bleach - Byakuya's hair piece 27) Inu x Boku SS - Renshou 28) Sekaiichi Hatsukoi - Bunny plushie 29) Lilpri - Sei (ITS NOT A MUDKIP) 30) Shakugan no Shana - Marcosias (book) 31) Gundam Seed Destiny - Lacus's hair clip 32) Hamtaro 33) Bakemonogatari/Nisemonogatari - doughnut (commonly thought to be from the Simpsons) 34) Boku wa Tomodachi - Sena's (Meat's) butterfly clip 35) Yugioh - Playing card 36) Hetalia - Mochi America 37) Mameshiba 38) Naruto - Leaf symbol 39) Vocaloid - Miku's 01 tattoo (Some people thought this was from Evangelion) 40) Ouran Host Club - Honey's bunny 41) Angry Birds *** 42) Kingdom Hearts - Star fruit *** 43) Mirai Nikki - Cell phone (not Durarara!) 44) Ikoku no Meiro Croisee - Jean's small gloves 45) Hikaru no Go - Go playing pieces 46) Spirited Away - Soot sprite (Not a mine from minesweeper) 47) Madoka Magica - Mami's soul gem (Its not an egg from Shugo Chara!) 48) Pokemon - Love ball 49) Idolm@ster - Frog pouch 50) Ano Natsu de Matteru - Rinon 51) Ao no Exocist - Demon cat 52) Touhou - Kogasa's umbrella 53) Super Mario - Mushroom*** 54) Zero no Tsukaima - Louise's brooch (it's not a dragonball) 55) Guilty Crown - GC logo 56) Avatar, the Last Airbender/Lengend of Korra - Air Nomad Arrow*** 57) Full Metal Alchemist - Alchemy sign 58) Oresama Teacher - Bunny mask 59) Black Rock Shooter - Jacket 60) Gintama - Elizabeth 61) Nichijou - Cube hair clip 62) Gurren Lagann - Drill necklace 63) Hello Kitty 64) Harry Potter - Lightning bolt scar ***